


the lower you go

by Queensbandit



Category: Rigel Black Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, fic of a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queensbandit/pseuds/Queensbandit
Summary: Some Harry/Leo drabbles that had to be written down.
Relationships: Harriet Potter/Leo Hurst
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: Rigel Black Chronicles Appreciation





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sweltering summer day, the kind that forced you to retreat into the comforts of a ceiling and four walls, but Rispah still had to have her meeting with the ladies of the court, so she'd gathered them all in the courtyard behind the Dancing Phoenix, with its illusioned sky and temperature charms providing some cool relief.

When the ladies had all dispersed to go about their own days or chase after their restless young ones, Rispah settled back against the solitary tree in the yard. It was a wonder it still existed, since it had seemed particularly sickly just a few weeks ago, Solom had been talking about chopping it down to make more space. She suspects its unexpected vibrancy now had something to do with her happening upon Harry debating very seriously about the uses of sycamore bark in potions and how no one should should squander a free source of ingredients, to a resigned but accepting Solom.

Speaking of, Harry and Leo bounded into the courtyard.(she never could call Leo 'highness', without thinking of that time he'd been six and thoroughly convinced that the King of Thieves had stolen his first sparring knife, and proclaiming to all and sundry that he'd challenge the king once 'Mama lets me drink ale, so I become strong like a grown up man!', when in truth Eleni had hidden the little knife after his first few clumsy slashes.) 

Harry had tugged off her brewing robe and hung it on a wooden outcropping, smoothing down her short tunic and breeches and stretching her muscles in what looked like a warm-up exercise. Rispah had always preferred dance as a method of energy expenditure, duelling was far too violent to be the one participating. She'd always preferred to stay far and just watch.

But, as she observed Leo and Harry, whose movements had tansformed from shaky and too earnest, to precise attacks with the grace of a preying lioness, somewhere in the time before the tourney, she couldn't deny that duelling had its own appeal to the duellers themselves. It was evident by the wicked grin on Leo's face as he forcefully redirected Harry's knife from its path to his abdomen, and brought his own blade up to bear at her neck, to which she spun out the way, her own eyes sparkling with undisguised glee as she breathlessly taunted him.


	2. Seasides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've always imagined Diana's ancestral home to be near the sea. Don't know why. I just do.

They were both laying out in the courtyard, enjoying the artificial breeze that blew through it after a vigorous spar, when Leo asked quite suddenly,"Have you ever been to the sea shore, lass?"

Harry blinked slowly, "A few times, when I was very young..Diana grew up by the sea, so we tagged along when they visited her ancestral home. I was mainly too interested in potions plants in a plantation next to the beach to really pay attention to it."

Leo's face was openly curious. He tilted his head at her from where it was propped up on a conjured pillow.

"Only a few times, why not more?"

Harry's face grew slightly wistful.

"After Diana died, the visits stopped. She spent her last days before the hospital stay there. I guess the memories were too painful for Sirius to go back, so we all just didn't go."

Leo hummed in response, then turned his entire body toward her. His sudden movement shifted the dirt he had been laying on into the air, which Harry inhaled all at once and promptly sneezed. She swatted at him in annoyance, but Leo caught her hand and waved it back and forth, his eyes sparkling with irrepressible fervor.

"I'm taking you to the beach."

Harry used her other hand to still the enthusiastic wagging of their joined hands, "Now? And I suppose your subjects will just have to be kingless for the rest of the day?". Her eyebrows inched higher in uncertain disapproval.

"Not now, lass! We'll leave two hours before your curfew tomorrow."

"You want to visit the beach at... night?"

Leo sighed long-sufferingly at her scepticism and bopped her playfully on the nose.

"Just wait, lass. I have something to show you. You'll like it, I give you my word."

Harry pinched his arm lightly in retaliation.

"Where are we going then?"

"Port Talbot."

Leo's body relaxed back into complete stillness and he closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Harry, meanwhile, rolled onto her stomach and turned towards her supine friend.

"Near Swansea?"

She didn't know much about the topography of muggle England, but she was sure she'd heard her mother say sometime that it was a popular muggle tourist spot.

His only response was a low affirmative rumble from his chest.

Seeing that her friend was slowly drifting off into a quick trip to the land of Nod, Harry turned to do the same, with a murmured, "Alright then."


End file.
